warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Stormharts Fanfictions/ One shots
Een one shot is een verhaal met maar één lang hoofdstuk. Dus dan is er extra garantie dat ik hem afmaak;p ik zeg wel dat het af en toe wat dramatisch uit de hoek kan komenxD dus het bevat niet heel veel "zullen we effe lekker een muis eten?" Scenes. 400px De wind raasde ongenadig over het vlakke landschap. Hier en daar stonden een paar dorre struikjes. Een mooie crémekleurige poes hijgde van vermoeidheid. Een paar met vuil besmeurde lokken hingen beschermend over haar zeegroene ogen. Naast haar stond een kleine calico kater. "Hou nog even vol!" Siste de kater tussen zijn tanden door. De crèmekleurige plotseling poes voelde een aaneenschakeling van scherpe pijnscheuten die door haar heen flitsten als vallende sterren door het heelal. De gevlekte kater deed een voorzichtig stapje naar achteren en gaf de mooie poes wat ademruimte. "Het is gelukt, je bent zojuist moeder geworden van twee kerngezonde kittens." De vreugde die normaal als honing aan zo'n vrolijke boodschap kleefde was niet te voelen. Het had eerder verbitterd geklonken. De poes probeerde met zich met een wankelende beweging overeind te hijsen, maar de bevalling had haar al haar energie gekocht. Ze was op, zowel mentaal als fysiek. "Woudvlek, alsjeblieft! Broertje vergeef me!" De calico kater keek uitdrukkingsloos naar de grond. "Je hebt me niets verteld. Je hebt niemand iets verteld, Stormbloem! Niet dat je zwanger was, niet van wie je zwanger was. En nu zit je opgescheept met twee halfclan kittens." Hij wierp een blik vol woede en pijn naar de poes, die tevens zijn bloedeigen zus was. Stormbloem probeerde haar vroegere nestgenootje een berouwvolle lik te geven, maar ze hapte in lucht. Het doffe geluid van de aanraking tussen zoolkussentjes en zand wees haar erop dat Woudvlek weg was gerend. Een vlaag van eenzaamheid en schaamte ging door haar heen. Het enigste wat achterbleef, was een hol gevoel en natuurlijk een jong. Een hongerig kitten dat wanhopig op zoek was naar een beetje warmte. Stormbloem drukte het hoopje vacht stevig tegen haar aan. Het was een zwart gestreept katertje. Zijn oogjes zaten nog stevig dicht. Het begon te regenen. Het begon met subtiele druppeltjes, maar die leken langzamerhand te groeien tot een bron van onbehagen. Oh wat moest ze nou toch doen?! Toen schoot haar iets te binnen. De RivierClan grens was hoogstens een paar honderd meter verderop. Met onhandige pasjes kwam ze traag vooruit. Haar zoontje had ze stevig tussen haar kaken geklemd. Ze herinnerde zich vaag een toepasselijk versje uit haar kittentijd. Geniet van het leven, het is maar voor even. Fleurig en vrolijk, het komt en het gaat. Wees dus maar blij voordat..." Ze kreeg het niet over hart om de laatste woorden van het liedje uit te spreken. Toen besefte ze dat ze vlakbij een enorme klif stond. Daar bleef ze staan wachten. Ze wist waarop ze wachtte, maar niet precies of het zin had. Ze hoopte maar dat de RivierClan er een patrouille op uit had gestuurd, een patrouille waar een specifieke kat in zat. Opeens hoorde ze een gesmoord gefluister. Bliksemsnel draaide ze zich om. Twee katten stonden haar geschrokken aan te kijken. En zwarte kater en een zachtbruine poes. Stormbloems ogen werden groot van verrassing toen ze de kater herkende. Dit was degene die maanden lang hoop voor haar had betekend, die haar gelukkig maakte, dit was de vader van haar pasgeboren jong. "Oh Duisterwolk!, ik moet je zoveel vertellen!" De kater deinsde achteruit toen hij het bungelde bolletje pels opmerkte want in de mond van Stormbloem lag te piepen. "Is dat....." Zijn adem stokte. Stormbloem knikte snel. "Ja, dat is onze zoon" de bruine poes slaakte een kreetje. "Duisterwolk?! Is dit je vorige partner?" Miauwde ze verbijsterd. Stormbloem voelde tranen in haar ogen opwellen in haar ogen. "Vorige partner?" Murmelde ze verdrietig. "Ik dacht dat we nog steeds..." Duisterwolk staarde haar woedend aan. "Je verpest alles! Heb je dan niet begrepen dat ik nu samen met muislicht mijn leven wil doorbrengen!!?" Stormbloem zakte in elkaar. "Maar waarom?!" Jankte ze. "Omdat jij je clan hebt verraden voor mij!, hoe weet ik dan of jij mij wel trouw zal zijn!" Krijste Duisterwolk, terwijl hij gekalmeerd werd door muisstaart. De bruine poes streelde zijn zachte vacht met haar pluizige staart. Stormbloem kon het niet meer aan. Iedereen had zich tegen haar gekeerd. Ze legde haar jong op de grond, waar het opstandige geluidjes begon te maken. Ze duwde haar neus tegen hem aan. "Vaarwel, wordt een sterke krijger zodat ik trost op je ben." Daarna draaide ze zich om en liep naar het ravijn toe. Ze haalde diep adem en sprong. Het laatste wat door haar heen schoot voordat alles in het zwart gehuld werd waren de laatste woorden van het kittenversje. "Geniet van het leven, het is maar voor even. Fleurig en vrolijk, het komt en het gaat. Wees dus maar blij voordat de dood voor je staat..." Honderden pastelkleurige bloemetjes zweefden in een fleurige wolk naar beneden. Ze waren afkomstig van de Prunussen die op verschillende plekken hun wortels in de voedingsstof rijke grond geslagen leken te hebben. Met een zachte plof wierpen de fruitbomen hun rijpe vruchten op de grond. Een paar enthousiaste leerlingen maakten vrolijke dansjes van vreugde. De oudste katten lagen ontspannen uit te rusten terwijl ze hun gevulde buikjes lieten op warmen door de zwakke zonnestralen van de zwoele zomeravond en sappige roddels hun oren vulden. Een leuk uitziende jonge zwarte poes met pientere turquoise oogjes en een magnifieke staart zat gezellig te kletsen terwijl ze genoot van de vredige omgeving. Een vuurrode poes zat tegen haar aangeleund en bij elke keer dat haar vlamkleurige flanken omhoog rezen voelde de zwarte poes plukjes vacht in haar neusholtes kriebelen. "Kom op zusie, ik kan de hele clan wel dood maken als ik nies. De rode poes ontwaakte gapend uit haar slaap en strekte zich uit. Haar golvende vacht rimpelde als een met zonovergoten golf over haar huid. "Moest je me nou echt wekken Ravenveder?" Miauwde ze met een kinderlijke twinkeling in haar donkergroene ogen. De zwarte poes knikte nonchalant. "Kom we gaan naar Rotskit, vonklicht. Hij zit vast wel te wachten op een bezoekje van zijn grote stoere zussen" ratelde Ravenveder vrolijk terwijl ze de rode poes een speelse por tussen de ribben gaf. "Au" zei vonklicht droog, terwijl haar mondhoeken omhoog krulden in een humoristische grijns. Er klonk een geïrriteerde stem. "Net kittens" siste een bruine kater met een vacht die werkelijk naar elke windhoek en richting uit stak. Ravenveder glimlachte flauwtjes en liep op de poot gevolgd door vonklicht naar de kraamkamer. De plek waar moeders in alle rust konden bevallen en hun jonkies konden opvoeden tot volwaardige katten was een stevig en beschut bouwwerk van takken, gras en een laag modder. De opening werd beschermd door een paar oude braamtakken die veel weghalen van de scherpe klauwen van een adelaar. Ze stapten voorzichtig naar binnen, bang op iemand te storen. Eenmaal binnen viel het hun op hoe knus het allemaal was ingedeeld. Een goud-cyperse poes had haar staart om een duttend kleintje geslagen en keek liefkozend toe hoe Ravenveder en Vonklicht hun moeder en broertje vriendelijke kopjes gaven. Een stevige lapjespoes likte haar vacht zorgvuldig schoon terwijl ze naar de verhalen van haar twee dochters luisteren. "Nou vonklicht, ik kan merken waarom schorsvacht jullie net kittens vond". Er werd gelachen. Ravenveder voelde iets zachts tegen haar zij aandrukken. Ze draaide zich om en keek naar een aandoenlijk kitten dat vrolijk tegen haar aan sprong. "Gaan we vandaag spelletjes doen?! Of gaan jullie me krijgersdingen leren?!" Piepte het katertje aan één stuk door. Ravenveder gaf haar broertje een stevige lik. "Morgen Rotskit, we gaan vandaag nog even naar het woud denk ik. Kijken of het territorium wel veilig is en dat soort dingen, waar jij je niet druk hoeft over te maken." Rotskit sperde zijn ogen ver open. "Mag ik mee?" Vroeg hij op een mierzoete toon. De calicopoes schudde resoluut met haar kop. "Daar komt niets van in, jij blijft hier. Je bent nog veelte klein daarvoor. "Sorry, jonkie" miauwde vonklicht Rotskit knikte treurig terwijl hij keek hoe zijn zussen de kraamkamer verliet en tussen de bomen die ver boven hem uittorenden door renden. Ravenveder had bijna het gevoel dat niks haar nog kon stoppen toen ze met soepele passen door het woud sprong. Haar vroegere nestgenoot rende als een vurige schaduw naast haar. Ze waren nog jong, ambitieus, alles lag nog open voor hun. Het viel haar op dat er een klodder rivierklei op de grond lag. Ravenveder drukte haar voetzool erin en voelde een prettige tinteling door haar heen schieten toen de het vochtige klei haar een koele verlichting gaf. Vonklicht drukte haar poot ook in de klei naast die van haar zus en glimlachte. Daarna spoorde ze ravenveder aan om door te gaan met wat ze bezig waren: het gebied controleren. Plotseling kwam vonklicht met zulke schokkende bewegingen tot stilstand dat ze diepe groeven in de grond achterliet. Ravenveder keek haar geschrokken aan. "Wat is er aan de hand?" Vonklicht tuurde bezorgd om zich heen. "Ruik je het niet?" Miauwde ze zacht. Ravenveder focuste zich op haar reukzin en het viel haar op dat de omgeving vol zat met andere geursporen dan normaal. "Vossen" fluisterde ze. Toen leek er iets te ontploffen en was alles rood. Ravenveder wist niet of dat bloed, de vacht van haar zusje of de pels van de vossen was Ze knipperde stevig met haar ogen. Volledig vertrouwend op de efficiënte combinatie van haar zintuigen en instincten vloog ze op de gemberrode vijanden af die het op vonklicht gemunt hadden. Ravenveder sloeg met haar klauwen die blikkerden in het zonlicht. Een ijzige gil liet alles op zijn grondvesten trillen en een paar kraaien vlogen verrast weg. Hun zwarte silhouetten staken fel af tegen de lichtblauwe lucht. De twee katten verdedigden zich dapper, maar tegen vier vossen die op moord uit waren konden ze niet tegen op. "Ga, ik houd ze wel bezig!" Siste vonklicht tussen haar tanden door. "nooit" miauwde Ravenveder star en ze deelden hier en daar een paar harde klappen uit. Toen klonk er een harde smak en vonklicht werd op de grond gesmeten. Er stroomde bloed uit de wonden die haar buik ontsierden. Ravenveder scande haastig de omgeving. Daar. Er zat een smalle spleet in de nabijgelegen rotswand die net breed genoeg was voor de ranke lijfjes van haar en vonklicht. Ze pakte rode poes met moeite op en strompelde zo snel als ze kon met een halfdode last op haar schouders naar de spleet. De vossen leken verbaast door deze vreemde actie, die onzinnig leek in hun wrede donkere oogjes. Het lukte Ravenveder door de opening in de rotsen te glippen en tot haar genoegen werd het steeds ruimer zodat ze de kans kreeg om haar zus voorzichtig neer te leggen, in de minst pijnlijke houding. Ravenveder ging zitten. En toen kwamen de tranen pas. "Het spijt me...." Snikte ze ademloos. Vonklicht sloot traag haar ogen. "Waarom zou het je in hemelsnaam spijten?" Er viel even een stilte die al snel onderbroken werd door het onrustige gesnuif van de vossen buiten. "Luister." Begon vonklicht op krakende toon. Elk woord moest ze letterlijk uit haar stervende lichaam persen. "Herinner je nog de eed die we hebben afgelegd toen we klein waren?" Ravenveder staarde naar de grond. "We zullen proberen de laatste wensen van elkaar proberen te vervullen" fluisterde ze. Vonklicht probeerde instemmend met haar hoofd te schudden, maar dat leverde haar alleen nog een verzengende pijn op. "Ik wil je om twee gunsten vragen." Ravenveder wierp haar een wanhopige blik toe. "Ik doe alles voor je" vonklicht probeerde een beetje lucht in haar longen te zuigen. "Ik wil dat je me vermoord". "Wat?! Ik kan je naar de clan brengen, daar kunnen ze je genezen!" Gilde Ravenveder. Ze trilde van top tot teen. Vonklichts ogen stonden tegelijker tijd dof en smekend. "Alsjeblieft, ik zal nooit meer de oude worden, in geen enkel opzicht. Het leven zal een marteling zijn. Ik wil niet dat moeder en Rotskit me zo zien of herinneren" Ravenveder wist niet hoe ze moest reageren. "Nee! Ik kan het niet. Je verdient een beter einde!" Vonklicht maakte een sissend geluid. "Ik wil zelf bepalen hoe ik sterf! Het recht om zelf over je einde te beslissen mag je nooit van wie dan ook afnemen. Alsjeblieft!" Ravenveder tilde haar stijf geworden moet op. "Dit...dit hoeft niet." Vonklichts gezicht kreeg een gelukkige uitstraling. Ravenveder haalde uit en zag hoe haar zus leeg bloedde. "Dank..dankje, en...de tweede...gunst. Je mag..mag je hier nooit..nooit schuldig..over voelen..." Hijgde vonklicht. Daarna blies er een kille wind door de nauwe ruimte. Ravenveder keek naar haar glimmende klauwen. Haar actie had niet alleen een einde aan Vonklichts leven gemaakt, maar ook aan ravenveders onschuldigheid. Ze was nu een moordenaar...